


Draco Malfoy is a Pretty Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco in a dress, Dresses, He’s lost, In The Woods, Insanity, Lost - Freeform, Senpai, carriage, draco - Freeform, forest, is this the real life, owo, pretty, talking squirrel, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a pretty princess who looks great in a ball gown, even though he’s lost and has fallen down many times due to his four inch high heels.





	Draco Malfoy is a Pretty Princess

Draco jumped out of the carriage, falling into the crunchy leaves below. Confusion and fear coursed through him.   
  
He stood and began to run the opposite direction of the moving carriage he woke up in, but caught his foot on yellow fabric, and tripped onto his face. Draco stood slowly, in horror.   
_And what the hell am I wearing?_  
Draco looks at his outfit in a disgusted fashion. He was donned in a pastel yellow ball-gown, not unlike Belle’s from Beauty and the Beast, except the color was lighter and a soft satin belt of white ties around his waist, connecting the swishing fabric of the bottom, to the tight corset binding his chest. He lifted the bottom of his dress worriedly, and much to his exasperation, the outfit was completed by a pair of yellow heels.   
As Draco got over the shock, he continued to hobble down the gravel road in his four-inch tall shoes. He looked at his surroundings while gripping the sides of his dress as not to trip again. Tall trees towered above him, trapping him in the shadows. He saw a small glint of the Sun, and it appeared to be going down.   
“I need to find shelter, quickly. Agh! This stupid dress!” He shouted angrily trying to move it away from his feet so he could continue running in... ease? No, definitely not ease.   
Draco came to a fork in the road. He squinted down each of them looking for possible signs of life. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He groaned and stomped down the road on the right.   
After what seemed like hours of trudging in misery, the Sun set, leaving Draco in absolute darkness. He felt for his wand but it was nowhere to be found.  
“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” He couldn’t apparate because he’d never fully learned how to. He crossed his arms like a child throwing a temper tantrum and pouted. Then he stepped to the side of the road and collapsed into his poofy dress.   
“Oi mate!” Draco jumped and looked around, searching for the source of the noise. “Bruv! What’re you doing out here?” Draco’s eyes dropped to the edge of his dress, where they landed on a small talking squirrel.   
“What the bloody hell?” Draco covered his face with his pale hands and groaned. “This is it, I’m finally being driven to insanity. Is this what true madness feels like?”   
“Nah mate this is real.” Draco ignored the talking creature.   
“Oh, alas! I never thought this day would come! My therapist will hear about this.”


End file.
